Unspoken
by DippingIntoWords
Summary: Complete. I redid the story a bit, so it should be better than it was before. Highschool is hard enough but when love gets in the way, nosy friends, stalkers it gets rough. Summery sucks, the story's way better. LuluxWakka, YunaxTidus, RikkuxAuron
1. Chapter 1

I redid the first chapter, so might as well redo the story a bit. I hope this one is better.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own FFX, the characters, settings, nothing.

* * *

It was the first day of school. High school to be exact. Grade 10. She was eating breakfast and was more or less ready for school. She was going to car pool with her friends Yuna and Rikku. Lulu wore a long sleeved black dress that reached about an inch below her knees and black ankle boots. Her long black hair was in a high pony tail today rather than her usual loose bun with braids falling out from beneath it and blue and yellow beads at the bottom of her braids. She kept her one eye covered by her bang and used the other to see. She was a calm and pretty quiet person. 

Just after she was done a blond girl burst through the door at 7:30, fallowed by a less tense brunette girl. "Hey Lulu, let's get going." the blond one, known as Rikku hassled. "Hi Lulu." the other, Yuna smiled. "Hello." Lulu got her bag as the three stepped out. After locking the front door she joined the other two in the car, Yuna driving, Rikku beside her, and Lulu in the back.

Yuna and Lulu were the same age, 16. She wore a white halter top, a purple skirt and black boots that almost reached her knees. Her hair was about shoulder length and she had beads in her hair slightly hidden on her right side. Yuna's eyes were two different colours: one was blue and the other green. This was due to the fact that she was half Al Bhed, on her mother's side. She lived in Bevelle until she was five, when she moved to Besaid. Like Lulu, her parents were deceased, but she had a guardian, Kimahri Ronso. He had watched over Yuna since she was seven, when her father, the famous Braska, was on an important business trip. He died shortly after, and when Yuna heard, she sobbed, but Kimahri was there to comfort her. As for her mother, she had died when Yuna was very young. She was a little shy, but not too much. Kind and caring, smiled as often as possible.

Rikku was Yuna's cousin, 15 years old. Her green swirl eyes showed she was Al Bhed. Her hair was in a short ponytail up on her head, almost like Lulu's and down close to her neck she had two long skinny braids. Rikku's bangs were held with a clip to one side, the other didn't need a barrette. She wore an orange tank top, green shorts and brown and white boots. On her left hand she wore a beige fingerless glove. Rikku's father, Cid wasn't the greatest parent, and wasn't home often and worked late, so Rikku spent her days with her brother, Brother and Yuna as a child. Rikku was always cheerful and hyper, just the person you need on gloomy days. Yuna had learned not to give Rikku too much caffeine or sugar the hard way. Rikku had a bad experience with magic. When she was younger, she and Brother were at the beach when something grabbed Rikku from in the water. Brother tried to save her, but instead of hitting the unknown being, he hit his little sister. Rikku was saved, but hurt. Since then, she's terrified of thunder.

Besaid High was a well sized school; not too small nor too big. The front was pretty basic: a parking lot big enough for everyone, a few flowers around the building, a sign out front reading _"Welcome back to Besaid High!" _rocks to sit on, and trees to provide shade. Out back there were three main parts: the small shady area with lots of trees and grass to sit upon on those hot summer days, the playing field for the students who liked to play games and practice for blitz, and the fountain area, with several benches, flowers and hedges. The building's exterior was a reddish-brown colour with a blue stripe across the top. Inside the walls were blue, the school's colour and the floors were white.

Once the car was parked the three got out and walked to the front of the building. "Hey!" a familiar voice called. Yuna, Rikku and Lulu turned to see their friend Wakka behind them, and fallowing him was Tidus.

Wakka was also 16. He was tanned and had chocolaty brown eyes and red hair which stood up quite a bit in the front. It was hard to tell how it stayed in position. Wakka wore a blue sweatband around his head, a yellow t-shirt, blue jeans and sandals. His accent made him unique. Each year, Wakka tried out for the blitz ball team, and every year he made it. It was his favorite sport, like most people in Spira, and he was actually not too bad at it.

Tidus was the same age as Wakka, and tanned too, and had short blond hair, spiked, but droopy. He wore a yellow hoodie, black jeans and yellow and black shoes. On his hands he wore black gloves, around his neck was a chain necklace and an earring in his ear. He was born in Zanarkand, and lived there until he moved to Besaid. Tidus was the son of the famed blitzer Jecht. Tidus hated him. When his dad was around, his mother wouldn't pay much attention to him. When he cried, his father would make him cry more, when he attempted blitz ball, Jecht would make him cry because he wasn't as good as he was. But what really made him tick was how much he drank. But now, both his parents were dead. It still angered him to think of those memories.

How did the five meet? Well, back in kinder garden, when Wakka's brother Chappu was still alive, Lulu came across the two brothers, and became friends quickly. In grade two, Wakka and Lulu met Yuna, and joined the circle of friends when Yuna and Lulu had to make a story together as an assignment. A year after Rikku came into the picture. Later on in grade six was when Wakka met Tidus when he by accident shot him in the face during blitz try outs. After playing, the two made conversation and became instant friends, and was introduced to the girls and Chappu. Now, Tidus and Yuna are dating. In grade nine, when Lulu and Chappu became very close, Chappu got killed in a hit and run accident. The shooter was found, but the friends were left to mourn over the lost friend. Lulu and Wakka ended up spending quite a lot of time together – and still do – once the others found out, Rikku tried to get the two together, but so far, all plans failed.

"How was the trip to Luca?" Tidus asked once he and Wakka caught up. "It was fun." Yuna replied. "But there were one too many shopping sprees if you ask me." Lulu glanced at Rikku. "How was the rest of your summer?" Rikku inquired. "Blitz, ya?" Wakka smiled. "I'm gonna join the Aurochs one day." "If you're lucky enough." Rikku reminded him. The conversation continued on as they walked inside to get their schedules. "Hey, let's see what classes we got together." Yuna suggested.

Lulu's schedule:

Black Magic, Geography, Gym, Lunch, History, Science

Wakka's schedule:

English, Gym, Science, Lunch, Geography, Science

Yuna's schedule:

Al Bhed, Gym, Art, Lunch, History, Science

Tidus's schedule:

Al Bhed, Gym, History, Lunch, Science, Swordsman ship

Rikku's schedule:

Gym, Al Bhed, Art, Machina 101, Science

Rikku wasn't in any of her friends' classes; she wasn't in the same grade as them. Tidus, Yuna, Lulu and Wakka had homeroom in room 109 together, while Rikku had it in room 212. "Better put my bag away before class starts." Tidus suggested. "Good idea." Wakka said. The group split up, going to their lockers to stash away their bags. The bell rung for students to get to class.

In homeroom, the four older friends sat together: Yuna beside Lulu and Wakka and Tidus behind. The teacher walked in. He was somewhere in his 30's, bald and wearing a white jacket, yellow pants and a gold sweat band. "Good morning students and welcome to Besaid High. I am your teacher, Mr. Kinoc. Since today is the first day of school, I'll go easy with you. Now, let's introduce ourselves." There were old friends and new faces. Then Dona stood up. She and Yuna couldn't stand each other. She wore her black hair in a pony tail and wore a very unappealing outfit (at least to the female student). Apparently she was after Barthello. A number of people later, Yuna stood up, fallowed by Lulu. A daydream later they had gotten through the class. "Now, let's –" Kinoc was interrupted by a knock at the door. It opened and Seymour was positioned in the doorway. "Sorry I'm late, I was stuck in traffic." "He can't be in the same class as us." Yuna worried. "Damn it!" Tidus clenched a fist.

Seymour was like a stalker to Yuna. Many times he had fallowed her, tried to get her to notice him, or to go out with him, but every time Yuna would turn him down or run away. His long blue hair and gracefulness were creepy and his calm voice sent shivers down Yuna's back – along with Tidus. It was rumored he had murdered his father, but that was just a rumor, and not all are true, right? Still, no matter what, the five tried to distance themselves from him.

* * *

Hope that was good.

xmoonsx


	2. Chapter 2

By now, I think we understand that I don't own Final Fantasy, so, this will be my disclaimer for this chapter, and the next to come.

"Both Dona and Seymour. Can it get any worse?" Wakka groaned. "Just be cautious Yuna." Lulu warned. "Ah, yes. You must be Seymour. Take a seat and introduce yourself." Kinoc instructed. "I am Seymour, son of Jeyscal as you all know. Half guado, half human. I enjoy," the group stayed tense through the entire class. Eye contact was hard to avoid, because most of the time his eyes were on Yuna. "Thank you, I know you already know the rules of the class, but let's refresh our memories."

After the first three classes after homeroom, everyone sat at a table for lunch in the cafeteria. No one ever ate the school's food, after all, who knew what was in it? "Seriously? I think something's up. I mean, is it just coincidence he has black magic, gym and art with us?" Lulu questioned. "I'm worried about you Yunie." Rikku thought out loud. "Shhh, here he comes!" Tidus hushed the group. Seymour strolled past the table "Hello." He smiled one of his calm, yet scary smiles at Yuna. "Hi." Yuna managed to gather together. Once Seymour was out of hearing range, the bunch spoke up again. "Remember Yuna, be careful." Wakka reminded.

The other classes went by fine, no sign of Seymour, but Dona was in History _and_ Science. The group of five was just outside when Dona spoke to them. "My, my, my. Yuna, still hanging out with this many people? The less friends you have the less you have the better." "Dona, they are all my friends, and I'd rather be friends with them than anyone else. Please, just leave us alone." Yuna held Tidus's hand. "And by the way, if you want to talk to Barthello so badly, try not to wear so little and actually _go _ up to talk to him." And with that, Yuna staggered away with Tidus.

The next few days went by with ease. In the parking lot on Thursday, Rikku greeted her friends with an invitation. "Hey, you guys wanna come to my place on Friday night? Brother's going to Buddy's place and we can eat pop corn, and watch scary movies." Rikku jumped around. "Sure." "Sounds great." "I'll be there, ya?" "Why not?" "Cool! Come over at six."

Rikku opened the door to greet Wakka and Tidus. "Hey. Lulu and Yuna are in the living room already. I'll be in soon." She stepped aside to let her friends in. The hall way which they stood in was painted purple and yellow with wooden floor. On the left side there were three doors, and on the right four. Down the hall was a door leading to the kitchen. Tidus and Wakka took the first door into the living room where Yuna and Lulu were sitting on a sofa. "Hey, decided which movies we're going to watch?" Tidus asked. "Yeah." Yuna responded.

Not too long after, Rikku came in with three large bowls of pop corn. Yuna and Tidus sat on the love seat together while Lulu and Wakka sat on the sofa together, joined by Rikku after putting the movie in the DVD player and making sure the room was dark enough.

"_Don't go in the closet, don't go in the closet," _Wakka thought as the woman was trying to find a good place to hide. And sure enough, the killer was in the closet, knife in hand. Yuna jumped and Tidus had his arm around her shoulders. Lulu and Wakka reached in the bowl to get more pop corn, and found hands, quickly jerking away at the touch. It was too dark to see, but Lulu still turned her head to hide the blush on her face.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3! Yay! Please review!

By the middle of the third movie, Rikku and Yuna passed out. Lulu turned on the lights and Wakka shut off the TV while Tidus gently shook Yuna. "Mmm? I'm awake." Yuna yawned and fell back asleep. Tidus tried again, but this time, no luck. "I'll take her home." Lulu whispered, trying not to wake her slumbering friends. "It's alright, I'll do it, I have to pass by anyway." Tidus whispered back, picking up Yuna bridal style and carrying her out. Lulu picked up Rikku, with a bit of assistance from Wakka and up to her room.

"Mummmumm… no, no, I want cupcakes." Rikku slurred once placed in bed. Lulu and Wakka tip toed out Rikku's room, down the stairs and out the house. "I guess you're taking me home?" Wakka enquired. "Yes." Lulu confirmed. She got in her car and unlocked the other side for Wakka. "Thanks Lu." He put his seat belt on. "Your welcome."

It was a quiet drive until they reached Wakka's house. An awkward silence. "Thanks again. And, um, Lu? Are you… uh…. Busy? Um, on Sunday?" Wakka stuttered, scratching the back of his head. "No, not yet. Why?" Lulu asked. "Do you want to see a movie? With me?" "Which one?" "Whatever's playing, ya? Is 2:30 okay?" "2:30's fine. I'll see you then." Lulu couldn't help but let a small smile appear on her face. "Great. See you later, Lu." Wakka got out of the car and walked to the door, waving as Lulu left.

The next day, the gang was hanging out at Tidus's house, sitting around trying to find something to watch, but the only ones paying attention to the TV were Rikku and Tidus. "You're going too fast, how can you see what's on?" Rikku complained. "What do you mean? I can see fine." Tidus continued the pace. "Go slower." "Just face it, there's nothing on." Lulu said. "Why don't we go to the arcade?" Yuna suggested. "That's actually not a bad idea." Wakka said.

"C'mon Lu, play a shooting game with me and Tidus, it'll be fun." Wakka tried to get his friend into having some entertainment. "Losers have to – "Losers have to skip around the block three times, hand in hand, dressed as ballerinas, tiara, wand, wings and all. Winner, me and Yunie get to do the make up and hair." Rikku interrupted Wakka with her own idea. "What?!" the three gawked. "You heard me." Rikku giggled. "Game on." Tidus announced as the three stepped up to three platforms and began the game.

The game was about shooting fiends that had invaded Spira. The harder the target, the more points earned. The high score was 1,256,348 on level 20. The first few levels are easy, like in all games, and get harder as you continue on. Run out of HP and you die.

"Die! Die you stupid flan!" Tidus got frustrated at the fire flan. "I think I already know who's going to be a ballerina." Wakka teased jokingly. "Yeah, you!" Tidus countered, chuckling.

"One more and – AHHH!!" Wakka ran out of HP. Tidus had lost several minutes ago, leaving Lulu as the winner. "I'm done." Lulu had been beaten. "That means we get to dress you two up!" Rikku cheered. "Please, no pictures." Wakka pleaded. "Okay, no pictures." Yuna let out a small giggle. "I need to get my make up bag." Rikku informed her friends "So do I. I think I have an idea or two already." Lulu smirked.

Over at Yuna's house, Wakka and Tidus sat on stools in Yuna's room while the girls worked on them. Yuna was applying blue eye shadow to Tidus while Rikku was curling his hair and putting it in two pig tails. "This is so much fun." Rikku grabbed a barrette to hold a strand of hair back. "Not for us." Wakka crossed his arms. "Wakka, I said, don't move." Lulu applied eye liner. "Yuna, I have to blink." Tidus warned Yuna, who was now applying mascara. "Almost done… Now you can blink." Yuna smiled. "It's time to work on Wakka!" Rikku cheered. "Oh no." Wakka felt a mix of regret and worry.

"Oh, you look so pretty!" Rikku clapped before she left the room. "I feel stupid." Tidus groaned. "You still have to change." Yuna handed Wakka and Tidus their outfits. With a sigh, the two boys walked out and entered a wash room each, returning back dressed as girls. "Look in the mirror." Lulu teased. In the full body mirror, Tidus could see the blue eye shadow, mascara and pink lip gloss. The (cute) curls falling from his head, the white, sparkly wings, plastic gold tiara with little red plastic gems, pink tutu, and irritating pink nylons. Lucky for him the ballet shoes were too small.

Wakka had the same costume as Tidus, and the ballet shoes were too small for him too. Lulu had put mascara, eye liner and purple lip stick on him. Rikku had spiked his hair and put in blond hair extensions.

"Here are the lovely Tidus and Wakka. Can you do a cat walk for us?" Rikku came in with a video camera, filming while Lulu stuck the wands in their hands. "Hey, I thought you said no pictures, ya?!" Wakka hid from the camera, as well as Tidus. "But this isn't a picture, this is a _video_." Rikku corrected him. "It's time to skip!"

"Remind me to never play when Rikku makes the steaks." Tidus told Wakka as the two circled the block, being video taped by the three girls, taken pictures of by the people in the streets, whistled and cheered at. "At least they agreed not to have us hold hands." Wakka whispered. "Oh, look at the crowd, they love you!" Rikku cooed. "That's not funny Rikku, ya?" Wakka crossed his arms. Yuna handed the camera to Lulu, who got in front of Wakka and Tidus and filmed. "It could have been worse." She tried to cheer them up. "How?" Tidus and Wakka asked. "You could have had to go to school like this." "It would have felt pretty much the same." Wakka informed Lulu. "I guess you two won't want to play me in a game again." Lulu grinned, going back behind them again and giving Rikku the video camera. _"Only two more blocks!!" _Tidus thought to himself.

The next day, Lulu and Rikku were at Lulu's house, just the two of them in her bed room. Rikku sat on the bed, looking around for something to do, while Lulu was in her closet, hunting for a pair of heels she had almost forgotten about. "Hey Lulu, can I give you a make over?" Rikku asked out of the blue. "No." Lulu answered almost immediately. "Why? There's not much else to do." Rikku got behind Lulu. "First of all, I'm looking for shoes right now, and second, I have to go out in about an hour." Lulu answered. "Aw, c'mon! I could make you look really pretty." Rikku tried to convince her. "No." Lulu emerged from the closet with her shoes. "But you found your heels, can I?" Rikku asked, giving Lulu a puppy dog pout face. "No, and I don't fall for that anymore." Lulu turned, ignoring her, trying on the shoes to make sure they fit, and they did." Who are you going with anyway?" Rikku enquired, sitting on the bed once again. "Wakka." Lulu took a few steps to make sure her feet were comfortable. "Is that why you were looking for those shoes?" Rikku questioned with a raised eye brow and a smile. "No." Lulu removed the foot wear and placed them by her door. "Where are you going?" Rikku asked. "… To the movies." Lulu hesitated. "Which movie are you seeing?" I don't know yet, we hadn't decided." "Ooooh, Lulu's going on a date with Wakka!" Rikku sang. "Rikku, it's not like that, we're just friends." Lulu tried to assure her friend. "Riiiight." Rikku winked. Lulu put a hand to her head and looked at Rikku, who looked back with a full-size grin on her face.

Wakka was finishing the last of his homework when the door bell rang. He answered it to find Tidus standing at the door. "Hey, I was just returning the notes you leant me. Thanks." Tidus held out a note book in one hand, and his other behind his head. "No problem, ya? You wanna come in?" Wakka offered. "Sure." Tidus stepped in. "So, where's Yuna?" Wakka asked as he led Tidus to the living room. "She's at home helping Kimahri." Tidus replied. "You wanna play blitz later?" "I'd love to, but I got to go out in an hour with Lu." Wakka could see the sly grin grown on Tidus's face. "I knew it. You two would get together sooner or later." Tidus sounded pleased. "No, it's not like that. We're just friends, ya?" Wakka tried to assure his friend in what he was saying was true. _"That's what you think."_ Tidus thought.

Lulu got in Wakka's car, put on her seat belt, and returned Wakka's greeting. "You don't know how hard it was to talk to Tidus after I told him." Wakka drove off. "Try Rikku pestering you about make up and hair and everything else she could possibly come up with to "help."" Lulu countered. "That must have been tough." "I can't believe she would get those kinds of ideas about us." Lulu shook her head. "And Tidus with his." Wakka added. "Don't they understand we're just friends?" "A "Perfect match."" Wakka quoted what Rikku had once said to them.

"_Lulu, why don't you ever go out with Wakka?" Tidus asked. "Me? With Wakka?" Lulu questioned in shock. "We're just friends, ya?" "Really? It doesn't look like that to me." Rikku playfully said, but hid behind Yuna after Lulu shot a glare at her._

"Why do you think they care so much?" Wakka asked after a minute of silence. "I don't know."

Hope you liked it, please review.

xmoonsx


	4. Chapter 4

1 gil is equal to $1. I don't own Pepsi or Sprite.

Yunie is Yuna

Tidus is Tidus

3 Rikku is Rikku

Thanks for reviewing DeSaints.

* * *

Wakka and Lulu stood in the line up to get tickets while deciding on a movie. "Why not "The Threat of Sin"?" Wakka asked. "Horror, mystery and action. Sounds good." Lulu agreed. "But it also has a bit of romance." "As long as there's not too much I guess it's fine." It was their turn to get tickets. "Two tickets to see "The Threat of Sin" please." Wakka said to the man at the booth. "That'll be 16 gil please." The bored person informed them. Wakka paid the fee. "Thank you." He said when he received them. "Thank you, but you really didn't have to pay." Lulu said. "It's alright Lu, it's only 16 gil." The two were now the concession booth. "A large popcorn and large Pepsi." Wakka requested. "A medium sprite and a medium popcorn please." Lulu ordered. "That'll be 21 gil please." The woman said before getting the snacks. "Thank you." Lulu paid. "Lu, you didn't have to pay." Wakka said. "You paid for my ticket, it's only fair."

When they were allowed to go in they took two seats in the highest row by the stairs. "It'll be about an hour before they start playing the movie." Wakka sighed. They sat in silence as they watched the other people come in and take their seats and turned off their cell phones, just as the two had.

Yuna, Tidus and Rikku were each at home talking over an instant messenger.

3 Rikku: i'm so bored!! XP and brother's keeping me here to clean cause dad's coming home

Yunie: is brother doing anything?

3 Rikku: NOO! he's watching TV!

Tidus: so who's cleaning?

3 Rikku: no one

Yunie: hey, does anyone know why lulu isn't answering her phone?

3 Rikku: she's on a date with wakka ;)

Tidus: but they won't admit it

Yunie: really?

Tidus: ya

Yunie: wait, how do you know if it's a date? did they say?

3 Rikku: lulu wouldn't let me do her hair or make up and was looking for shoes. when I talked to her about it she kept saying they were just friends

Tidus: lulu would never let anyone especially you do her make up! And wakka was pretty much the same with the "we're just friends" stuff

Yunie: i agree with tidus, she wouldn't let you do her make up

3 Rikku: that's not the point!

Tidus: rikku i want my 5 gil!!

3 Rikku: fine

Yunie: 5 gil for what?

Tidus: we made a bet. If wakka and lulu went out sometime this month i'd get five gil. if they went out next week, rikku'd win

3 Rikku: and i was so sure of it

At last, two hours later (according to Wakka) the movie started. A woman named Yunalesca and her guardian, Zaeon, ventured out to fight Sin, the terror in everyone's nightmare, and save the world from destruction. Sin, a large brown, whale like flying creature destroyed many cities, leaving people seriously injured. Trying to save Spira from total devastation was their mission.

Lulu had finished her pop corn, laying the bag with a few unpopped kernels in her lap, resting her arm on the armrest to her left, to find Wakka had already placed his there. The two looked at each other, and instead of withdrawing, Wakka slipped his hand in Lulu's, a small smile growing on his face. Lulu couldn't help but smile as well, and they watched the film, hand in hand.

3 Rikku: uh oh! i can hear brother yelling, i should go!

Yunie: bye, and good luck

Tidus: ya

3 Rikku: thanks, i'll need it!

** 3 Rikku has just signed off**

Tidus: im so bored, wanna come over?

Yunie: sure

**Yuna had just signed off**

The movie ended at five with the lights turning back on and people exiting the room. Wakka tossed down the last of his Pepsi while Lulu checked her messages walking down the stairs and out the room. "That movie wasn't too bad, ya?" Wakka said tossing his garbage in the trash can beside him. "It was pretty good." Lulu did the same, putting her phone away. They walked out of the theatre and back to the car. The ride back was muted except for the soft roar of the engine until they got to Lulu's house. "Thank you." Lulu said. Lulu gazed at Wakka for a bit before they began to lean in, close their eyes and... hear a phone ring. The moment was over and they returned to their previous place. "I should go, bye." Lulu got out of the car and answered her phone, waving while Wakka drove off. "Hey, you answered!" Rikku smiled. "Hi Rikku." "Hey, which movie did you see?" ""The Threat Of Sin"." Lulu went in her house and sat on a couch. "Was it any good?" "It was alright." "Did anything happen between you and –" "No. Rikku, you have to understand!" "I know, I know, "You're just friends, nothing more."Geez…" Rikku rolled her eyes, not that Lulu could see. "Am I riding with you to school tomorrow?" Rikku asked. "Sure." "Great. I'll see you then, bye." "Bye." The girls hung up and Lulu exhaled.

Wakka sat on his lounge chair and listened to the messages. "You have two new messages. Message one." The awnsering machine informed in a robotic like voice. "Hey Wakka, it's Tidus. Call me when you get back, bye." Wakka erased his message "Message two." "Hello, I'd like to offer you this great deal –" Wakka pushed the erase button. No one likes to listen to telemarketers. He picked up the phone and dialed Tidus's number.

"Hello?" Tidus saluted. "Hey, it's Wakka." Wakka stated. "Hey, where'd you go?" "The movies. We saw "The Treat Of Sin." It was pretty good." "Cool." "What's up?" "Not much, I'm just playing blitz with Yuna. So did anything happen with you two?" "No! We're –" ""You're just friends," I know." "Well why'd you ask?" "'Cause… Anyway, my car's at the mechanic's, so I'll be taking a ride with Yuna." Tidus said with an "Ow! Hey, that hurt. You're doing pretty good." "Okay, I'll see you tomorrow, ya?" "Yeah." "Bye." "Bye." Wakka hung up.

On Monday the group was resting under a tree in the front of the school. Yuna tensed up a bit, seeing Seymour approaching them. "Hello Yuna. I'm having a party tonight, sorry about the short notice, but would you like to come? You're friends are welcome to come as well." he supposed. "Oh, I'm sorry, but I'm busy, I have to baby sit." Yuna responded. It wasn't a lie. "Oh, very well, good bye." Seymour left. _"He's up to something, I just don't know what! Damn!" _Tidus thought.

In school, Tidus, Yuna and Rikku took notice of Wakka and Lulu's behaviour around each other. For starters, Lulu seemed a little more open when talking – not too much to cause a serious suspicion, but enough to wonder. In the hall between classes they'd send a smile or a wave. The three were waiting in the hall for their friends before heading to the cafeteria. "Something happened." Tidus crossed his arms and leaned against the wall. "Yeah, it's just that they won't say!" Rikku pouted. "Where are they anyway?" Yuna enquired, and as if on cue, the two arrived. "Where were you?" Rikku requested. "I was in gym, we had to run two extra laps." Lulu answered. "I got caught up with Gatta having problems with his locker." Wakka replied. "Let's just eat." Tidus walked into the cafeteria with his friends fallowing. They sat at a table and began to eat. "Did I tell you about this guy I met?" Rikku asked. "No." Wakka replied. "Well, he's really cool, and we met out on the street the other night when we went shopping,

_Rikku and Brother came out of the grocery store. "Brother, E's kuhhy ku lmalg uid dra udran ceta." Rikku said. "Fro?" Brother demanded "E nyh uid uv meb kmucc." Rikku crossed the street after looking both ways. "Rikku!! MUUG UID!!" Brother shouted in panic. Rikku looked behind her to her brother and to the side to see a car coming straight for her. She let out a scream and felt a hand grab her by the wrist and yank her to safety before the car zoomed by. "Are you alright?" the voice asked. "Yes, I am. Thank you." Rikku looked up to see an older man with dark hair, black glasses, a red jacket, black shirt, black pants and black boots. "What's your name?" "Rikku." "Well, take care Rikku." He walked off. Brother was still in shock, mouth wide open._

"Wow Rikku. You should be more careful." Yuna was shocked. "You owe him your life." Lulu reminded. "You should wear a blinking light." Tidus joked. "That's not funny." Yuna said annoyed. "It's just a joke." "So did you get his name?" Wakka asked. "No." Rikku answered. "Oh, hey, Friday I have to go help out my dad's friend Auron with painting his house and moving the furniture the next day. He said I should look for people to help out. You guys wanna come?" Tidus asked. "I have to go too." Yuna informed. "I'll go." Rikku offered. "I think I'll go." Lulu said. "I'm free." Wakka finished off his sandwich. "I'll pick you guys up at eight. We have a lot to do, and I mean a lot."

Once again at the end of the day the gang hung out side for a bit, laughing away and split up to go home. Yuna pulled the car out and drove away. After left, a right and another right Yuna became suspicious of a car behind her. "Hey, doesn't that car look like Seymour's?" Tidus asked, looking in the side mirror. "I was just about to ask the same thing…" Yuna said. "Go straight, I wanna know for sure." Tidus said as they slowed down for a red light. Yuna adjusted her mirror and left out a gasp. "It is him!"

* * *

Translation: "Brother, E's kuhhy ku lmalg uid dra udran ceta." "Brother, I'm gonna go check out the other side."

"Fro?" "Why?"

"E nyh uid uv meb kmucc." "I ran out of lip gloss."

"Rikku!! MUUG UID!!" "Rikku! LOOK OUT!!"

xmoonsx


	5. Chapter 5

Lulu is Lulu and Wakka is Wakka

OMY means Oh my Yevon.

* * *

"Are you sure?" Tidus asked, full of anger, worry and frustration. "Yes, I'm positive! Look." Yuna turned the rear view mirror to Tidus who adjusted it. "It _is_ him! Yuna, when the light turns green try to lose him." Tidus commanded. As soon as the light turned green, Yuna sped off straight with Seymour still behind. "What does he want?" Yuna enquired, looking through the mirror to see how close he was. "I don't know, but we have to lose him. Take a right." Tidus said. "Can you get my cell phone in the glove box?" Yuna specified. "Now?" "Yes now. I have to call Calli's mom." Yuna took a sharp left. Tidus got the cell phone. "Okay, look for her number on the phone." Tidus did as Yuna ordered and handed the phone to her. After a few rings came a woman's voice. "Hello?" "Hi Mrs. Smith, it's Yuna. I'm very sorry, but I might be a bit late today." Yuna apologized. Mrs. Smith could hear a male's voice saying "He's right there, go left." "Is everything alright?" she asked. "I'm not sure. I have to go, I'm very sorry. Say "Hi" to Calli for me." "Will do…" "Thank you. Bye." "Bye." Yuna hung up and handed the phone to Tidus. "Is he still there?" Yuna made a sharp turn. "It doesn't look like it, but make a left to be sure." Tidus said. "I never want to go through this again." Yuna shook her head. "You can say that again.

After being sure Seymour was gone Yuna slowed down and took Tidus home. In front of his house the two stopped to take a break and settle down. "Yuna, are you alright?" Tidus asked. "I think so." "Call me if anything happens, okay?" Yuna nodded and looked at Tidus. "Bye." He kissed her. "Bye." She kissed him back. Tidus got out and waved before going inside.

3 Rikku: i can't believe how easy machina and al bhed classes are

Lulu: Are you sure it's not just because you're Al Bhed?

3 Rikku: um

Wakka: why'd you take them anyway?

3 Rikku: i wanted to

**Tidus has been added to the conversation**

Tidus: hey

3 Rikku: hey

Wakka: hi

Lulu: Hello

Tidus: i had a hard time

Lulu: What happened?

Tidus: seymour was fallowing yuna and me but we lost him

3 Rikku:O OMY!!

Lulu: He fallowed you? Are you alright? Is Yuna okay?

Wakka: are you two okay?

Tidus: we're fine. yuna's babysitting

Wakka: you better make sure she's alright

Tidus: she'll phone if something's wrong

3 Rikku: i'm gonna call her

"Hi Rikku." "YUNIEE! Are you okay?!" "Of course I'm fine, I'm here with Calli." Yuna replied. "Tidus told us what happened." "He did?" "Yeah! Are you okay?" "I'm fine." "Okay, if _anything_ happens, call!" "I know Rikku, I know, I'll see you later." "Bye. I'm really worried Yunie." "I know, bye."

3 Rikku: she says she's fine

Wakka: this is too much, ya?

Tidus: she has a class with each of us except art

Lulu: Seymour's in art

3 Rikku: i hope she'll be alright i'm so worried

Wakka: no one's gotten a phone call yet, so she's fine, ya?

Tidus: you're right, i gotta go, i should work on my homework. bye

**Tidus has signed off**

3 Rikku: he's right, i'll talk to ya later, byes

** 3 Rikku has signed off**

Wakka: you still there lu?

Lulu: Yes.

Wakka: would you like to get together with me sometime next week?

Lulu: Depends. Where and when?

Wakka: my place for dinner? on saturday at 6?

Lulu: I suppose so.

Wakka: great! i should go, i have stuff to do. bye

**Wakka has signed off**

Lulu closed the chat and turned off her computer.

In black magic, Lulu kept an eye on Seymour. "Today class, we will be learning to cast…_"Child's play."_ Seymour grinned at the thought. _"What in Spira's name is he smiling about?" _Lulu crossed her arms.

In gym, Belgemine split the class into two to play a classic game of dodge ball. Luckily, Yuna, Tidus and Wakka were on the same team, against Seymour. Seven balls were flying back and fourth between the two teams. _"Time for revenge."_ Tidus grabbed a ball rolling on the floor of his side of the room and struck Seymour's calves (lower legs). Seymour took one look at Tidus and walked off the court.

Yuna got through gym and Al Bhed fine, but art was something else. Yuna sat at a table with the students she normally sat with; Lucil, Elma and Clasko, leaving no room for Seymour who sat with three guado students. During the whole class, Yuna felt uneasy with Seymour's eyes on her the entire time. "_Its art, he should be sketching!" _Yuna thought to herself. _"I wish Tidus was here." _And as soon as that bell rang Yuna clutched her things and left.

"He kept staring at me. I couldn't take it! I want to see if I can transfer classes." Yuna told her friends who were all now sitting in the cafeteria. "Yunie, you shouldn't have to go through stalkers yet." Rikku, who was sitting beside Yuna gave her a hug. "I know." Yuna hugged her back. "Look who's coming." Lulu informed them. "Hello Yuna, why didn't you talk to me in art today?" Seymour questioned. "Go away Seymour!" Tidus muttered, but Seymour seemed to ignore him. "She caught lost her voice." Rikku lied. "Is this true Yuna?" Yuna nodded. "Sorry to hear you are not feeling well. Is there anything I can do to help?" Yuna shook her head. "Get better. Good bye." Seymour walked away. Yuna put her face in her hands and let out a soft groan.

This was the worst day imaginable. Kinoc taught history as well, and he had an assignment in mind. "Today class, I will pair you up with a partner, and together, you will research an aeon of your choice. It must be written on the computer, no less than 300 words, no more than 500. You will have time to work on it in class. The project will be due by the end of the month." Kinoc pulled out a sheet of paper and called out pair after pair. "Lulu and Elma, Yuna and Dona, Lucil…" as soon as Yuna heard she was paired with Dona she felt as if today couldn't get any worse. "If there's a problem with how your partner's working, or not, tell me. They will have to work on their own."

Tidus and Yuna were walking in the hall holding hands. "Dona? You're stuck with Dona?" Tidus asked. "Yes. For the project." "Poor you." Tidus embraced Yuna. "Don't worry, it could be worse. You could've been researching Zanarkand a thousand years ago." "But you're from Zanarkand." Yuna rested her head on Tidus's chest. "Yeah, but not from a thousand years back." Tidus let out a chuckle.

The end of the day couldn't come any slower. It was a long day for everyone, but tomorrow would at least be better.

Friday came around, no bother from Seymour, of course Dona was irritating Yuna about the project "You're looking up Ixion." Dona told her imediatly. "First, why can't we agree on an aeon together? And second, what do you mean?" Yuna demanded. "You're going to research Ixion while I go out. I have stuff to do, I have a life." Dona rolled her eyes. "So do I." Yuna countered. "And if you won't work I'll tell Kinoc, you can work on your own." Yuna crossed her arms. "Fine, who do you want to look up?" Dona sighed. "Valefor." Yuna replied. "Someone else please?" They ended up agreeing on Ifrit. When the day was done it seemed like the pressure had lifted and it was time to relax if only for a bit. "Remember, I'm coming at eight." Tidus reminded his friends.

At eight, Tidus picked up his four friends and drove them to his father's friend's house. When they arrived they stepped out and Yuna knocked on the door. An older man with black hair, sunglasses even thought it wasn't sunny opened the door. He wore old red and black clothes because he was painting as well. A scar ran from his forhead, diagonally crossing his eye and ending somewhere on his cheek bone. "Hello." He greeted the five teens in old clothes. "This is Auron. Auron, these are my friends Wakka, Lulu, Rikku and you know Yuna." Tidus introduced everyone. "Hello." Auron didn't realise it at first, but after everyone went inside, he recognized Rikku from that day in the street. "Being more cautious Rikku?" Auron asked. "Hi Auron. Thank you so much again for saving me." Rikku answered. "You're welcome. I didn't know you were friends with Tidus and Yuna." "I'm Yuna's cousin." "You know him?" Yuna enquired. "Yeah, he's the one I told you about, the person who saved my life." Rikku replied. "Well, enough of this, we have to paint." Auron escorted the group into a room. "You have to paint each room up here. I left the buckets in each one, so have fun. I'm going to set up the paint downstairs, so be good." He said with no emotion and with that he left the room.

* * *

Please review,

xmoonsx


	6. Chapter 6

Once again, sorry it took so long, but my computer was broken and all my stuff was lost. So here's chapter 6.

* * *

The five friends took a brush each, dipped it in paint and painted the room. By the time they were done, Auron came back. "What took you so long?" Tidus crossed his arms. "I was downstairs getting the paint set up and covering up the uncovered lights, the floors and the windows." Auron replied as he stepped in the room and examined the walls. "You kids did a pretty good job. Time to do the next room." he exited the room with everyone fallowing. The room was a lot bigger, and there were a few rollers laying on the floor. _"We better start, ya?"_ Wakka thought to himself. 

By the time they finished the fifth room it was around nine o'clock. "We still have the hallway and then I'll let you guys have a break." Auron informed. Rikku rubbed her eyes and stretched a bit. "Tidus, Rikku. Why don't you two put the newspaper on the floor?" Auron suggested while walking to the room that was soon going to be the kitchen. "I'm coming old man." Tidus said as he fallowed behind. Rikku came along as well, but didn't say a word, a small, unnoticeable smile on her face.

When the hall was done everybody fell asleep. It was ten thirty, and it was a large hall. After twenty minutes, Auron did a room on his own, deciding to let the others have a nap. He was half done the room when a sort of groggy voice asked, "Do you need any help?" Auron turned to see Rikku rubbing her eye in front of the doorway. "Take a brush." Auron turned back to his work. Rikku grasped it, dipped it in the paint, and joined Auron. "So where did you come from?" Rikku questioned, trying to make conversation. "Bevelle." Auron answered. "Oh. Yunie came from Bevelle." Rikku couldn't think of much else to say. "And you?" "I came from Bikenel." The two continued talking, and before they knew it, finished the room and started a new one. Lulu and Tidus joined them shortly after, and Yuna and Wakka after that. It was around midnight when they had finished their goal. "Go home and get some sleep. We have to move things tomorrow. Be here at one." Auron told the five teens. They said their good byes and got back in the car. Yuna drove this time, letting everyone else have a good slumber.

As planned, Tidus, Yuna, Wakka, Rikku and Lulu went back to Auron's house and his old one to move his furniture. While Auron, Rikku, Tidus and Wakka went back and forth, Yuna and Lulu stayed behind to bring in boxes, paintings, almost everything they could carry. "That's the last of it." Auron helped put his unassembled bed in the trunk of his car. "Finally." Tidus stretched his back. "Now all we have to do is reassemble it and move in everything else in place." Auron rained on his parade.

Everyone pitched in with making the bed. It didn't take too long, and wan't too hard neither, since Auron put it together. Carrying the couches and t.v. to the basement was pretty scary, since it was hard for Tidus and Wakka to see, but they made it down alright. The rest was a bit easier to move around. "I think that should do it. I can do the rest myself. Thank you." Auron admired his new home. "You mean we're done?" Tidus waited for the answer. "Yes." Everyone was so thrilled to be done with carrying heavy loads around.

After spending two days with work, they each went home, it was almost dinner time anyway.

Sunday, Tidus and Yuna went out to a small park for a picnic. Yuna set out the blanket and Tidus placed the basket and a portable radio on top as they sat down. Tidus turned it on and Yuna pulled out the turkey sandwiches, apple juice and salad. "Did you make these or Kimahri?" Tidus asked as he took a bite of his sandwich. "I made the salad, and Kimahri threw in the sandwiches." Yuna said before having a few leaves. "They're pretty good." Tidus said with a mouth full of food. "I'll tell him." Yuna smiled. They ate and spoke a bit more until they finished and put away the garbage. Sitting under the sun they sat shoulder to shoulder, holding hands and talking about different things when the radio host said something that caught their ear. "You know what I havn't heard in a while? "Suteki da ne" (Isn't it Beautiful) I'm going to play it." The song began, and the couple looked at each other. "Do you remember?" Yuna asked. "Yeah."

_It was a month until school began, just this year. The gang camped out in Macalania Woods for two weeks. They had spent the day exploring when they found a pond with a tree in the centre. Wakka, Lulu and Rikku went back, leaving Tidus and Yuna alone. The two were still unsure of weather or not to tell the other about how they felt. They stood from where they were sitting, discovering their friends had left and forgot to take the radio with them. Yuna sighed and walked a little over waist deep into the water. Tidus came fallowing behind. Soft weeping came from Yuna. "Yuna, are you alright?" Tidus asked, standing in front of her to get a better look. "Yes, I'm fine, thanks. I - I just, don't know what came over me." Yuna avoided Tidus's gaze until he held her chin and pulled her face up and looked into her eyes as she did to him. Tidus placed his hands behind Yuna's back and moved in for a kiss. At first, Yuna was in shock, eyes wide open, but soon she closed them. They kissed lovingly while "Suteki da ne" played on the radio, and it became their song. When they broke apart, Yuna looked up at Tidus, and spoke the words she longed to say. "I love you." Tidus smiled and pulled her into a hug. "I love you too." They stood there in each other's arms until the song finished._

And just like that day in the woods, they kissed.

Once again came Monday. Nothing new... except what Rikku saw. "Hey guys! Did you see what everyone's talking about?" Rikku jumped up. "No, what's going on?" Wakka looked confused. "Dona and Barthello were outside, and they were talking to each other." she exclaimed. "So why is that so important?" Lulu asked. "You didn't let me finish! After Barthello said something to Dona she held his hand and nodded... and then said something and he looked kinda disappointed." Rikku spoke quickly. "I guess she took my advice and talked to him." Yuna thought out loud.

* * *

Not my best chapter, but I think I did pretty good. So, once again, please review. Thanks. 

xmoonsx


	7. Chapter 7

( Please review, I know people are reading, I just want your opinion.

* * *

"I'll be right back, I have to go talk to Mr. Mika." Yuna informed her buddies before turning to leave. "Bye." Rikku waved. "Think it's about her schedule?" Rikku pondered. "Probably." Tidus shrugged. "Is there anything to do this weekend?" "Not really." Wakka scratched the back of his head. "We can go to the movies." Rikku suggested. "I don't know, I don't really feel like it... " Lulu crossed her arms. "We could play blitz ball. I mean, the tryouts _are _going to be this month, and with all that's been going on we deserve a bit of fun." Tidus put his hands to his sides. "Sure." Rikku smiled. Lulu simply nodded. "Alright, we just gotta ask Yuna and we'll play on Friday. And this time, _we're _choosing the steaks." Tidus pointed to Wakka and himself. Rikku giggled at the thought of last time. "I still have the tape you know." she smirked. Tidus and Wakka opened their mouths to say something but the bell rang. Yuna came running down the hall "Guess what?" Yuna said. "What?" her friends all asked at the same time. "I managed to get my schedule changed; instead of going to art, I go to White Magic. And I get a few credits with it." Yuna told them. "How did you do it?" Lulu enquired. "I explained why I wanted to switch and with a bit of motivation, I got it." "You think you'll be safer?" Rikku asked. "I should be." Yuna smiled a weak smile. "What did you tell them?" Tidus tilted his head. "Enough to get me out of art." "Yuna, you wanna play blitz with us on Saturday?" Wakka asked. "Yes." "We'd better get going." Lulu walked to class.

At lunch in the cafeteria, everyone sat down at a table and began to eat. "How was white magic Yunie?" Rikku asked. "It was actually kinda... fun..." Yuna replied. "Must be a good class than, ya? Who's your teacher?" Wakka enquired. "Shelinda." Yuna answered. "Isn't that the teacher who's really into Yevon?" Rikku questioned. "Well, she does believe in Yevon, but not obsess over it." Yuna replied. "So what did you learn?" Tidus sipped a spoon full of soup. "Basic spells like cure, cura, curga, esuna. It's pretty easy."

_"Just wait Yuna, I'm coming for you. I promise, I'll be there."_ Seymour watched Yuna from a far distance, trying not to be noticed.

At the end of the day Seymour approached Yuna and her friends outside the school. "Yuna, I didn't see you in art, where dd you go?" Seymour asked. Yuna didn't know weather to answer him or not, and just ignored him, strolling away with Rikku. "Did I say something to upset her?" he turned to the three left in front of him. "Seymour, leave us alone." Tidus demanded behind clentched teeth. "I... see... Very well, good day." he stepped away.

Wednesday came with a struggle. Seymour fallowed Yuna between classes and at lunch time he almost sat with her! "I can't let him see me." Yuna hid behind Tidus. "Let's make it to science quickly." Lulu and Wakka tried to smuggle Yuna around the students while making it to class on time. Seymour saw Yuna and marched to her, but Rikku and Tidus blocked the way. Seymour moved to the left, and Tidus mimicked him. He moved to the right, and Rikku blocked him. "I need to speak with Yuna." he informed. "I'm sorry, you need to make an appointment." Tidus failed at humour. "Tell her I need to talk to her."

"Is that what he said?" Yuna drove her car with Tidus beside her and Lulu in the back. "Yeah, and then he left." Tidus added. "What could he possibly want?" Yuna wondered. "I don't know, but he better not try anything funny." Tidus looked out the window. "Yuna shouldn't be left alone in class." Lulu stated. "Especially since he almost casted Ultima in class. If it wern't for the teacher we could have been dead." Tidus and Yuna both felt terror. "Ultima. Ultima. You mean Ultima?!" Tidus shouted. "Yes." "I'm worried." Yuna shook her head in disbelief.

Rikku and Brother once again went out shopping. Brother dragged Rikku along only because he didn't want to go alone and his friend Buddy was busy. "Ku bid dri gynd pylg." Brother ordered as he put the last of the groceries in the trunk. "Ug." Rikku obeyed. She pushed the shopping kart with the others and walked back to the car, and being lost in thought, Rikku bumped into a person. "Sorry." she apologized and looked up to see Auron behind his car. "Hi Auron." she smiled. "Hello Rikku." Auron returned the greeting. "Do you need any help?" "Would you mind?" Auron asked. "Not at all." Rikku grabbed a bag and together they placed the groceries in the trunk with little conversation. "Thank you." Auron closed the back of the car. "No problem. I got to go now, my brother will be wondering where I am. Bye." Rikku waved and walked away. "Bye." Auron made his way to the side of the car. When Rikku got back Brother was in the car already. "Rikku, frana fana oui?" Brother started the vehicle and drove away. "E fyc rambehk cusauha ihmuyt cdivv." Rikku replied. "Fru?" "E rambat byehd rec ruica fedr so vneahtc." "Yr."

The next two days Yuna kept herself well away from Seymour, as well as hidden by changing disguises when walking in the halls. "So far he hasn't spoken to me." Yuna said as she pulled the hood to her hoodie over her head and put on her sunglasses. Everyone packed their bathing suits and towels in Wakka's car since they were going straight to the sphere pool area. "Today after school's the blitz game." Tidus cheered. "We still gotta make the teams, ya?" Wakka reminded the group. "How 'bout boys vs. girls?" Rikku suggested. "Okay." Yuna smiled. " "Three non blitzers playing against two players. Sounds interesting." Lulu crossed her arms. "What're we playing for this time?" Rikku enquired impatiently. "Not sure yet..." Tidus shook his head. "I know." Rikku smirked. "Rikku, be fair, it's our turn, ya?" Wakka didn't want to hear what she had planned this time.

It took the two all day to decide what they were playing for. When the gang arrived at the playing area in the local sphere, they stood in a circle to discuss it after changing into their swim gear. Rikku had a bright yellow tankini on with little gold stars around the waistline on, Yuna wore a blue bikini with pink butterflies, Wakka had a pair of orange swim trunks decorated with blitz balls, Lulu wore a simple black one piece and Tidus had blue swim shorts. "If our team wins, Lulu has to wear pink, Rikku has to wear black and Yuna has to wear baggy clothes and you have to go to school like that." Tidus told the girls. "And if you win we have to go shopping with you." Wakka added. "That's not as bad as what we'll have to go through." Lulu crossed her arms. "Yeah." Yuna agreed. "How 'bout you guys have to do a fashion show in front of Kimahri, Auron, and Brother! If you're lucky, Pops will come too." Rikku put her hands on her hips. "And _we_ get to chose what you wear" "Fine." Tidus sighed. Wakka fixed up the score board and everyone got in the sphere pool and positioned themselves on their side. When the blitz ball shot up in the air both teams scrambled to get it. Lulu was put in net for her team and Wakka switched in and out of goalie. Tidus managed to steal the ball before Yuna could and swam close to Lulu while Rikku and Yuna were hot on his trail. He took the first shot and successfully scored. The score board made a buzzing noise and switched "TW"'s 0 to 1. Wakka high fived Tidus while Rikku and Yuna got ready. The ball came back into the pool and Rikku snagged it. She swiftly swam half way to the goal and passed it to Yuna who wasn't too far and both swam a little closer. When Yuna shot it back to Rikku Tidus tried to grab it but missed and Rikku fired the ball straight for the other team's goal and made the shot. "YRL" gained a 1. The game went on like this for the entire first half, the score being a tie of 9 due to the struggle to snatch it in the five minute time limit. In the second half Tidus and Wakka and Yuna and Lulu switched places. The ball sprang into the pool again and was caught by Wakka. Lulu and Rikku swam their way over and Lulu nabbed the ball, passing it to Rikku and back while swimming to the other side. Lulu sent the ball in and scored another point. When the ball returned to the middle of the sphere Rikku grasped it but Wakka stole it and zoomed by taking a shot and scoring, also gaining a point.

* * *

Translation: "Ku bid dri gynd pylg." "Go put the kart back"

"Ug." "Ok."

"Rikku, frana fana oui?" "Rikku, where were you?"

"E fyc rambehk cusauha ihmuyt cdivv." "I was helping someone unload stuff."

"Fru?" "Who?"

"E rambat byehd rec ruica fedr so vneahtc." "I helped paint his house with my friends."

"Yr." "Oh."

"TW" means Tidus Wakka and "YRL" means Yuna Rikku Lulu.

Who would you like to see win?

xmoonsx


	8. Chapter 8

Thank you for reviewing notjackfrost.

* * *

Once again Wakka scored. Along with the buzzing noise now stuck in everyone's's minds the score board now read 10:13 TW. There was one minute left in the game and as soon as the ball came into the sphere pool again Wakka lunged for it just before Lulu could. He swam to Yuna but Rikku came up from behind and swiped it away and swam in the other direction with Wakka speeding behind her and snatched it from her arms. 50 seconds left. Wakka shot the ball from where he was. Lulu caught the ball but a new sounding buzzer went off and the game finished. Tidus swam out of the goal and high fived his friend for winning. Yuna swam out as well and pointed to the exit at the bottom of the sphere. Tidus nodded and led everyone out. Once out and wrapped in towels they stood by the car drying off. "Look who won this time." Tidus cheered. "Only because you play all the time." Yuna countered. "You did a good job, ya?" Wakka tried to be a good sport. "But you gotta do what we said on Monday." Tidus wore a smug smile. "Can we talk about this later?" Rikku grabbed her clothes and walked away to change.

---

As Wakka drove back the three girls in the back discussed their situation. "Lulu, can I borrow something for Monday?" Rikku turned to Lulu. "Yes. Will you two help me with finding something pink?" Lulu asked Yuna and Rikku. "Of course." Yuna smiled. "I got to go help Auron out again on Saturday at seven. Is anyone available? He needs help with the plumbing and wants to fix up the lights. Apparently he knows how, just needs a little help." Tidus interrupted the chattering friends in the back. "I have to babysit, sorry." Yuna replied. "I'm busy, ya?" Wakka scratched the back of his head. "I have plans Oswell..." Lulu answered. "I can come." Rikku stated. "I'll pick you up." Tidus said before Wakka stopped the car in front of her house. "Bye." Rikku waved as Wakka drove off again. "Busy, huh?" Rikku got into deep thought while walking into her house.

"So what are you doing that you're so busy?" Tidus questioned Wakka. "I'm having dinner with a friend." Wakka vaguely filled in his friend. Yuna listened in before asking Lulu the same question, "Lulu, what are you doing on Saturday?" Yuna enquired. "I'm having dinner with a friend." Lulu replied. Wakka stopped in front of Tidus's house a little later. "Thanks for the ride." Tidus thanked his friend. "No problem, ya?" Wakka said. "See you later." Tidus waved to the two in the back. "Bye." Yuna and Lulu said at the same time. _"They must be having dinner together... Or is it just coincidence?" _Yuna thought.

---

Wakka set a small vase of three short roses to the middle of the table to set it right and admiring it. "I did a pretty good job, ya?" he thought out loud. The table was covered by a white table cloth and the plates and cutlery were set. The doorbell rang taking him away from the table. When he opened the door to see Lulu he couldn't help but to stare. She wore a black dress, but this one was different from the others she normally wore: it was strapless with a purple ribbon around the waistline and it went an inch above her knees and she also had black leggings. Her heels matched the ribbon and the black jacket didn't look too bad on her. Her hair was left down and her necklace was... pink? The same colour as her lip gloss this evening "Rikku and Yuna ganged up on me." she answered the question Wakka was about to ask. "That explains it." he chuckled. "It doesn't look that bad.." "Try wearing it." she crossed her arms. "Come in." he didn't want to think of it and stepped aside as Lulu got in. "Dinner's ready, take a seat." the two walked down the hall together into the kitchen "Do you need any help?" Lulu enquired. "No." Wakka shook his head grabbing the salad off the kitchen counter and bringing it to the room they were going to eat together, serving Lulu after she sat down, then himself and set the bowl on the table as he took his seat. "So how did Yuna and Rikku find out?" Wakka took a bit of salad. "It surprised me; Yuna listened in when you were talking to Tidus and she asked me the same question. When she got home she called Rikku and they came to my house and dressed me like this." Lulu sighed at the memory. "And you didn't change into something else?" Wakka looked puzzled. "I had no time." Lulu pierced a leaf "I understand Rikku dressing me up, but Yuna?" "They're just having a little fun, ya?" ""A little"? "a little"?! Look at me! I'm wearing pink!" Lulu's tone was a mixture of calmness and irritation. "Stop complaining, ya? You look... beautiful." Wakka paused before the last word which made Lulu blush, who tried to hide it by pretending to fix her hair. "Lu, your hair's fine." Wakka tried to assure his friend. "Thank you." After a long silence of eating Lulu complimented Wakka on the salad. "Thanks. I worked hard, ya?" "You must have from what I saw last year at Christmas." "Hey." Wakka joked playfully.

The dinner went on like this with a plate of chicken and vegetables. Then came dessert. "Ice cream?" Lulu glanced between Wakka and the cold treat. "Ya." Wakka ate a spoonful. "I'm surprised you remembered vanilla's my favourite flavour." Lulu smiled as she scooped some onto her spoon. "How could I forget after Rikku keeps bringing us to ice cream shops and trucks every summer." Wakka shrugged. "And she'd always get everything on hers." "So many memories..." Wakka shook his head with a smile. The ice cream was finished in silence. Wakka picked up the ice cream bowls and put them in the sink. Lulu was about to open her mouth when Wakka stopped her, "I'll do them later, ya? Let's go see what's on." he led her to his living room. They sat on a couch together while Wakka flipped through the channels. "Nothing on." he turned off the t.v. after half an hour of searching. "... I got something to show you... Come." Wakka took Lulu's hand and brought her upstairs and into the gaming room where they had spent many days together over the summer with their friends. He opened the two glass doors and took her onto the balcony. "It's beautiful.." Lulu was stunned at the view. The sun had set and the stars in the sky were twinkling so radiantly, and the moon gave off an amazing glow to add to it. "Ya, tonight was a good one. Look!" Wakka pointed out a shooting star. "Go ahead and make a wish." Lulu encouraged. Wakka shut his eyes for a moment, looking like he was thinking, and opened them two minutes after. " "What did you wish for?" Lulu questioned. "I can't tell you or else it won't come true, ya?" he chuckled a little. Lulu took a step closer. "Not even a hint?" she enquired. Wakka did then same. "No." he shook his head with a grin. It seemed like that moment in the car when Lulu drove Wakka home from Rikku's house had returned, the same feeling. Wakka leaned in to wards Lulu as she did the same, but something wet hit his forehead. He looked up to see a rain drop fall. Then another one, and another, then it started to pour. "Let's get inside, ya?" Wakka let Lulu go in first. He fallowed her to the hallway and got some towels and handed one to Lulu. _"Damn!"_ the thought. _"I didn't know it was going to rain tonight."_ They dried themselves off and walked downstairs and Wakka placed the wet towels on a chair. "Are you okay?" he took a seat on the love seat. "I'm fine." Lulu sat next to him. Faint thunder was heard in the distance. "It looks like it's coming down bad." Wakka thought out loud.

They slowly drifted to sleep being warm inside the house now. Lulu's head fell on his shoulder and Wakka's head fell onto hers. They slept like that for twenty minutes when the doorbell rang. Wakka jumped up awakening Lulu. The doorbell rang again and a voice came. "Wakka, please be here. It's thundering and I don't like the thunder." it was Rikku. The two got up and Wakka opened the door. "Thank Yevon you're here!" Rikku was shivering and holding herself, looking like she had seen a ghost. "I'll get a towel." Wakka ran upstairs. Rikku walked in and Lulu closed the door for her. "Rikku, you're soaked! How long have you been out here?" Lulu asked. "I-" "Rikku, take this." Wakka came back down with a large towel and handed it to Rikku. "Thanks." Rikku tried to smile but it wouldn't show. Wakka brought her into the living room and Lulu held her tight to try to warm her up. The thunder became louder, and Rikku whimpered, lightning struck. "Why are you so soaked?" Wakka sat down to her other side. "No time for that, we need to get help. Yunie's in trouble!!"

* * *

I want to get at least one chapter up before Christmas.

Happy Holidays.

xmoonsx


	9. Chapter 9

notjackfrost, it's not the last chapter of the story, I just might not have enough time to add another chapter before Christmas, but there are a few more to come.

* * *

"What do you mean "Yuna's in trouble?" Wakka's facial expression showed worry and confusion. "I'll explain in the car, let's just go!!" Rikku removed herself from the furnatur and marched to the door leaving her friends in the dark. They got ready and sprinted through the rain into Lulu's car. "Rikku, you picked the wrong day for me to wear heels!" Lulu stumbled before getting in. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Just get to Yunie's house!!" it looked as if Rikku were about to cry. "It's okay, ya? She's just... not too happy that it started to rain, ya?" Wakka tried to calm Rikku down.

"Now, what happened?" "Yuine'sbabysittingCalliwhen-" "Calmly, ya?" Wakka interupted her. "Yunie was babysitting Calli at her house and she thought she saw Seymour in the window, so she took a better look and she did. He was in the window, so she tried to call the police, but the phone was dead, then the lights went out. She took out her cell phone with Calli terrified and called the police, told them what was going on, and they came. They said they found nothing and left. Yunie and Calli found flashlights and battery powered lights. They were upstairs in her room, and Calli was at the window, and showed Yunie there was someone outside. When the lightning came, Yunie could see it was Seymour out in the front knocking on the door. Yunie couldn't belive it and called the police again, and the same thing happened; they searched, found nothing, and this time said not to call again thinking it was a joke. So Yunie and Calli hid in the basement, and through the window, they could see him peeking in on them. She didn't want to call the police and get in trouble, so she hid with Calli in a better spot, told her not to make a sound and called Tidus. When he heard, he told me that if anything went wrong he'd call, and he didn't tell Auron all the details. Yunie called me saying she found Tidus lying on her front door step and brought him in. He was passed out, but awoke after some time. Now they're in the basement together, and they still see him watching them. I didn't know what to do, so I ran here." Rikku's eyes started to tear up. "Did you tell Auron you left?" Wakka enquired, amazed by her story. "I left a note." her voice cracked a bit. "Yunie said she was so glad she took white magic, because if she didn't, she said she'd probbally have lost him."

Lulu halted the car infront of Yuna's house. Sure enough, Seymour was at the front door knocking. He turned and Lulu whispered "duck." and all three hid. Seymour saw just a black car parked to the side of the road, and another one passing by. He turned back to the house and made his way around back. "What are we going to do?" Wakka inquired his friends. "Call the police. Someone has to distract him. And someone else has to see how everyone is inside." Lulu responded. "But who?" "Let's play rock, paper, scissors." Rikku proposed. The two agreed and played. The first round was won by Rikku and Lulu, the second Lulu, and Rikku won the last one again. "Wakka, please be safe." Rikku hugged her friend, possibly for the last time. "Bye Lu." Wakka embraced Lulu after. "Please don't go." Lulu begged. "I gotta, who else will, ya?" and with that he slipped put of the car and to where Seymour was thought to be. _"But I havn't told you yet." _Lulu thought as she watched him go.

Lulu went forth on getting inside and finding her friends in the basement. She tip toed down the stairs, making Yuna and Tidus edgy. When she emerged from the darkness of the other side his friends sighed with relif. "You made it okay?" Yuna whispered. Lulu nodded. "Is anyone else here?" Tidus spoke softly. "Rikku's calling the police, Seymour's outside and... Wakka's distracting him..." she lowered his head. "What?!? He's out ther with that... that... that maniac?!" Yuna almost yelled. "It was the only way I could get here! And he still went. Don't you think I didn't want him to go there?" Lulu felt terrible feelings like guilt and regret. "Where's Calli?" "She's sleeping." Yuna pointed to her.

"Thank you." Rikku spoke the last words into the phone. The police were on their way.

Wakka still hadn't found Seymour, and the rain didn't help either, nor that it was too dark to really make anything out. _"Where is he hiding?"_ he thought to himself as he turned around, only to find he was behind him. "Hello Wakka, what are you doing here?" Seymour questioned, taking a step closer. "I could ask you the same thing, ya?" he took three steps back. "I came to see Yuna." he grinned. "Why?" Wakka demanded. "I want to talk to her." Seymour replied, walking closer to the house. "You're not getting inside, ya?!" Wakka fallowed him. "Yes I will, one way or another." he found a window he thought he could get in through and casted blizzard on it. "See?"

The three friends inside jump when they heard a crash sound from upstairs. "What was that?" Tidus asked the question on everyone's mind. "I don't know, but I'll cheak it out." Yuna replied. "What if it's Seymour?" Tidus and Lulu tried to stop her at the same time. "Wakka's out there. What is it's him?" she made her way to the stairs. Without thinking Lulu knew what to do and ordered, "Tidus, you stay here with Calli. I'm going with Yuna." she left.

He was about to put his leg in when Wakka took hold of his arm and with all her might hurled him to the ground causing pain. "I said you're not going inside, ya?!" "You'll regret that." Seymour casted thundera on Wakka.

Rikku heard it and wailed in the car.

Wakka pinned Seymour to the ground and punched his face. Seymour punched him back and threw Wakka off. "I'm not a person to be fighting." he wiped the trickle of blood away from his nose while pushing himself to get up. "Neither am I!" Wakka got to his feet. "Wakka!" the two girls jumped out of the window and to thier injured friend. "Are you alright?" they asked at the same time while Yuna casted shell on the three of them. "I'm fine, ya? Yuna, go back inside." Wakka got ready to fight again. "No, you'll need to be healed." Yuna shook her head. In the corner of Lulu's eye she could see Seymour was about to attack, but she casted a powerful blizzardga attack on him. "Very good, now let's see if you can dodge this." Seymour casted demi, but Yuna was right there to heal them. Lulu double casted waterga, and Seymour casted cura on himself. "I took white magic last year." he smirked. "I didn't know it'd be this handy." and he casted bio on Lulu, but Yuna used esuna to cure her. Magic went flying back and forth with the occasional pause with white magic.

Rikku stepped out of the car and snuck around back, gasping at what she saw; Lulu and Seymour casting spells on each other, while Yuna healed whoever needed to and Wakka trying to get an attack in between the magic. She sprinted inside the house unseen in the basement. "Tidus! Tidus!" Rikku grabbed his attention from his thoughts. "What?!" Tidus looked alarmed to see Rikku with her red eyes. "Yunie,WakkaandLuluare-" "Slower." Tidus tried to calm her down. "Yunie, Wakka and Lulu are fighting Seymour and I don't know what's going to happen and -" "Stay here with Calli, I'm going upstairs." Tidus felt as if he had to go make sure Yuna was alright. "But-!" Rikku was too late, Tidus had already sprinted upstairs.

Tidus went through the front door. No one out there. He went to the side. No one, but there were sounds of thunder, water and fire. Tidus cautiously jogg-walked to the back and saw what Rikku discribed. He too was unseen since the fighting four were too caught up in surviving to notice him. "Forgive me Yuna, but I must use ultima." Seymour apaologized. It now seemed to come in slow motion. Everyone felt fear rise up in them. Yuna gasped, Tidus came running in "Noooo!", leaping infront of Yuna, but for some reason, Lulu remained perfectly calm. She took a deep breath, and when all hope seemed lost, she hastily casted ultima upon Seymour. He was knocked to the ground, and as soon as the police sirens came into earshot, Seymour got up and dashed away. Tidus, Yuna, and Wakka were still frozen in shock from thier friend's attack.

* * *

Happy Holidays!

xmoonsx


	10. Chapter 10

Thanks for reviewing.

* * *

The police arrived, asked questions, searched the area, and found very little. The rain stopped, and the sky cleared up. Rikku ran upstairs and burst out the door with Calli fallowing behind. "I heard the cops, and didn't want to leave Calli alone." she explained. "Everything's alright now Rikku, thank you so much for helping." Yuna couldn't help but hug her cousin in gratitude. When she let go, Rikku looked at the rest of her friends. "Is everyone okay? And where did the police go?" "We're fine Rikku, and the police left. We're just waiting for Calli's mom and Kimahri." Tidus answered. "Yuna, what happened?" Calli finally got a chance to speak. "Remember that scary man I told you to hide from?" Yuna kneeled to Calli's hight. "Yes." the girl nodded. "Me and my friends were trying to get him to leave. He's gone now, so no need to worry." 

Kimahri's taxi was the first to arrive. He paid the cab driver and stepped out to see Yuna and her friends swiftly walk up to him. "How was your day Kimahri?" Yuna greeted. "It tiring, but Kimahri okay. Did Yuna have fun with friends?" the ronso returned. "That's what I need to talk to you about..." Yuna explained to Kimahri in a hushed tone so Calli wouldn't hear, and her friends got the hint and distracted Calli by making conversation and playing games with her. "Is Yuna hurt?" Kimahri asked. "No, we're all fine. We're waiting for Calli's mom." Yuna brought him up to date." That good. Kimahri get window fixed soon. Is Yuna scared to spend night here?" "I'm sure I'll be fine." "Kimahri glad Yuna safe. Kimahri go make dinner. Yuna hungry?" "No. Thank you Kimahri." Yuna smiled. "Yuna welcome." Kimahri went inside.

---

"And that's the Big Dipper, there." Tidus pointed out the constellation for Calli. "That's cool! How did people find these?" she questioned. "I don't know." Tidus shrugged. The group was now sitting on lawn chairs and Calli was wrapped in a blanket sitting on Yuna's lap, half asleep. "Rikku, we should get going, Auron will get angry if we don't get there." Tidus got up. "How many more rooms?" Rikku yawned. "Not sure, but I wanna get them done fast." Tidus hugged Yuna, said good bye to Calli, Wakka and Lulu and waited for Rikku to finish saying good bye. Rikku did the same to Yuna ans Calli, and leaned in between Wakka and Lulu and whispered, "Sorry about interrupting you two." and ran to Tidus. "And we're having a sleepover at Lulu's house tonight Yunie!" Rikku called out. "Why did you park so far away!?!" Rikku groaned to Tidus. "So Seymour wouldn't see me come." Tidus explained then the two left for the next block. "I guess you're busy tonight, ya?" Wakka chuckled. "I think so."

Calli's mother pulled up into the drive way. "Hi Yuna." she smiled, taking the sleeping Calli in her arms. "Hello." "Did she be good?" "An angel." Yuna smiled. "Oh, are these your friends?" she grabbed Lulu and Wakka's attention. "Yes, this is Wakka and Lulu." Yuna introduced them. "Nice to meet you both. I'd love to stay and talk but I have to get home, bye." Yuna helped take the blanket off Calli and waved good bye. "I'll be back, I just have to ask Kimahri if I can come to your house tonight." Yuna told them. "Come inside." Yuna made haste to get inside. The two friends out side obeyed and stood in the door way. "Take a seat, I'll be back in a few." Yuna left to find her guardian. "Dinner ended sooner than I expected it to, ya?" Wakka scratched the back of his head. "But Yuna was in trouble, so it was worth it." Lulu shrugged. "Lulu, I'm coming. I just have to pack." Yuna walked in on the two. "Yuna, let me help you." Lulu walked closer to her. "Wakka, we'll be back." Yuna informed him before the two went upstairs together.

---

"All done?" Rikku asked, tired of working so hard. "We're finished." Auron replied. "Great." Rikku wiped away the drowsiness. Tidus had just fallen asleep from the hard work, but who could blame him? Working with electricity was harder than painting or moving sofas. "Wake up." Rikku shook Tidus. Wake up!" Auron put a hand on Rikku's shoulder. "Let him rest, he's tired." "How will I get home?" "I'll drive you two in ten minutes. Until then, would you like something to drink?" Auron offered. "No thanks, I'm fine." Rikku shook her head. _"I don't get it! Fro tu E vaam mega drec? E ryjh'd vamd mega drec cehla -!!"_ _"What am I supposed to say to a teenage Al Bhed girl?" _"How is Yuna?" Auron tried to make conversation. "She's fine." Rikku replied. Tidus awoke drowsily. "Rikku, it's go now." he yawned. "I'm driving." Auron got ready to go out. "No, I can drive old man." Tidus stretched. "You're too tired." Auron walked out the door.

---

"So how was dinner?" Yuna questioned while the two packed up Yuna's pj's. "It was nice." Lulu tried to find the right word. "What happened?" Yuna folded a pair of jeans into her bag. It was easier to talk to Yuna about this than it is with Rikku, but still Lulu kept things basic. "We had dinner, went on the balcony, it rained, looked for something to watch, fell asleep and Rikku woke us up." Lulu folded the shirt Yuna handed her. "That's all?" Yuna wanted to clarify. "Yes." Lulu nodded.

---

Yuna put her bag in the trunk and joined her friends and Lulu drove off. Yuna's cell phone rang. "Hey Yunie! Where are you?" Rikku was on the other side. "We're leaving now, why?" "Can you come to my place before you get to Lulu's? I'm all packed." "We can make it." "Thanks! Bye Yunie." Rikku hung up. "Who was that?" Wakka enquired. "Rikku. She needs a ride and I said yes."

---

Lulu stopped the car just in front of where Rikku was standing at the end of the drive way. Rikku put her bag in the trunk and got in the back beside Yuna, put her seat belt on and Lulu started to drive again. "Lulu, I didn't get to ask how the date went." smirked Rikku. "It wasn't a date, it was dinner." Lulu corrected her. "Okay, how was "_dinner_"?" Rikku used her fingers as quotation marks around "dinner". "It was shorter than I thought, but I enjoyed it." she just remembered Wakka was sitting next to her.

When they got to Wakka's house Rikku and Yuna had "fallen asleep". "They're still awake, ya?" Wakka said just above a whisper. "I know." Lulu watched the two. "I'll see you later Lu." Wakka turned to the actresses in the back. "Be good, ya?" "Bye." Lulu said her farewell. "Bye." Wakka hesitated for a moment, staring at Lulu. _"Now, now! Do it now, ya?!" "Tell him what you were going to before!"_ Wakka gently kissed Lulu on the cheek making Lulu blush. The two girls opened an eye each a slit. They were so happy to see what had just happened and were about to burst with excitement and joy. "Wakka," Lulu began. "Ya?" But it was hard to say." "... Good night." "'Night." Wakka got out of the car and fumbled with his keys while walking back to the house. Lulu sighed and placed her hand where Wakka had kissed her while driving away. "Just like in Macalania. You should have said something!" Rikku sprung up. "Rikku, behave yourself." Yuna scolded her cousin. "But she should have!" Rikku almost flipped. "What do you mean "just like in Macalania"?" Lulu looked puzzled. "Remember? Yunie and Tidus came back..." as soon as Rikku began Lulu's memory of it triggered.

_Yuna and Tidus returned to the RV hand in hand. Wakka, Rikku and Lulu were roasting marsh mellows when they noticed the couple come back. "Hey you two, what happened?" Rikku meant the holding hands. "Nothing." Yuna shook her head. "I see. You guys wanna roast marsh mellows? We've got enough supplies to make s'mores for the rest of the week!" "Sure." the two grabbed a lawn chair each and sat side by side in the circle around the fire. The gang stayed up telling ghost stories and eating s'mores. Rikku yawned, "I'm going to bed, I'm too tired." she put her stick on the chair she sat on and went inside the RV. "I should go too." Yuna did the same, but pulled Tidus with her. Tidus got the message. "I'll be there in a sec, ya?" Wakka called to his friends. Lulu and Wakka sat beside each other, not roasting marsh mellows, but watching the fire dance and the stars decorate the sky. "It's beautiful, ya?" Wakka leaned back, playing with the stick he used for roasting. "Yes." Lulu agreed._

_Inside, Tidus and Rikku were watching the two. "You shouldn't spy on them." Yuna sat on the table, now turned into a bed. "Bmayca Yunie? Please??" Rikku begged, not taking her eyes off the pair. "If they kiss or anything like that you _have_ to stop." "Fine." Rikku and Tidus said at the same time. They could only hear faint laughter and the occasional "No! No way!" or "Yes! I remember! It _was_ you!"_

_"And that time, we were seven, and you wanted to go to the beach but I wouldn't go because I didn't know how to swim." Lulu reminisced. "Oh, I remember. Me and Chappu taught you how. And Chappu fell asleep, but we stayed in the water 'til eight. Those were the days, ya? It was so safe you could sleep at night without locking your door." Wakka sighed. "Do you remember that sleep over at Yuna's? You wouldn't fall asleep so I stayed up with you?" Lulu looked at Wakka now. "Yeah, Yuna and Chappu fell asleep. Chappu snoring and Yuna talking in her sleep. You were about to too, but every five minutes I'd make sure you didn't." Wakka chuckled. "I didn't get any rest that night." Lulu yawned. "I'm going to bed. Wakka?" Lulu paused. "Yeah?" Wakka turned to her. "Thank you. For everything." she got up and took a few steps when she stopped and turned back to him. "Wakka, I have something else, to tell you." she walked back nervously. "You okay Lu?" Wakka could tell she was having trouble with something. He got out of his seat and made his way to her, holding her arms. Lulu stared at her feet, "I - See, it. It's hard to explain... for me at least." she looked up at him and sighed. "Wakka," she attempted to stall until the words came out. "Wakka, I lo-" Lulu was interrupted by the RV rocking back and forth, "I said to stay still!." and "I couldn't help it!" "I better go see what's going on. Are you coming in?" Lulu didn't feel like continuing her previous sentence. "Nah, I'll stay out here, ya?" _

And you came inside and saw us." Rikku ended. "So how was that like what happened about three minutes ago?" Lulu was having trouble understanding Rikku's statement. Rikku sighed and rolled her eyes. "You can't let your feelings be unspoken! You have to tell Wakka how you feel!" "Rikku, -" "Lulu, if you're not going to take Rikku's advice, take mine; if you don't tell Wakka, you'll never know if he feel's the same. Trust me." Yuna spoke in a kind, yet a tad unhappy. Lulu didn't say anything for a few moments, replaying Yuna's words in her head. "We can discuss this later." Lulu pulled into her drive way.

---

The next day everyone was gathered at Lulu's house. They were dying to ask Lulu something that stuck with them since Saturday. "Lulu, how do you know how to use Ultima?" Rikku got the nerve to ask. "Seymour almost casted Ultima in the class and I felt like I had to do something to prepare myself if he were to actually do it." Lulu replied. "It scares me to think he's still out there." Yuna looked down to her hands. "He'll be found soon, don't worry, ya?" Wakka tried to cheer her up. "Hey, who wants to watch something?" Tidus tried to change the subject. Lulu handed the to Tidus and turned on the television. While flipping through the channels, he stopped on the news. Something grabbed his attention. "And today, there was another murder." the reporter announced and a house appeared next. "That looks like...!" Rikku pointed to the image with her mouth wide open and covering it with her hand. "Today, this resident was murdered at around 11:00 at night. The neighbours say they heard gun shots being fired and loud shouting from two males. Police evidence say that this man did not go down without a fight. Here's a character sketch of the killer." A drawing of a man came onto the t.v while the friends watched in shock. "If you have any information on the perpetrator, call this number." a number faded into sight.

* * *

"Fro tu E vaam mega drec? E ryjh'd vamd mega drec cehla -!" "Why do I feel like this? I havn't felt like this since -!" 

"Bmayca" "Please"

The story's coming to an end, I just have to work out the ending. Happy Holidays.


	11. Chapter 11

Thanks for reviewing.

I had a bit of difficulty with this chapter, but I think it came out pretty well.

Happy Late New Year!

* * *

Later that day the gang held a small ceremony for Auron leaving flowers by a tree they picked in the small grave yard in Besaid since the Far Plane - the largest graveyard in all of Spira - was too far. Yuna and Tidus made a small speech and Yuna placed a picture she had found in her house of her father and Auron under the tree. "Let's go now." Tidus said, not trying to rush, but not wanting to stay. Rikku started to tear up. "Rikku, are you okay?" Wakka asked. "I'm fine, I alway cry at funerals. I'm going to stick around for a while, I have to find some old friends." Rikku wiped away the falling tears. "You two go ahead, we'll stay with Rikku." Yuna told the male friends. Wakka and Tidus obeyed and made their way back to the car. "Rikku, why are you crying?" Yuna put a hand on her cousin's shoulder. "We know you well enough to know you don't cry this easily." Lulu put her hand on Rikku's other shoulder. _"Should I tell them? Pid fryd fuimt drao drehg? What would they say?"_ Rikku got so worked up she slipped in and out of Al Bhed while the other two patently waited. "It brings back too many memories, that's all" Rikku tried her hardest to lie. "Tell the truth." Yuna patted Rikku's shoulder. "It is." Rikku said a little louder trying not to make a big fuss. "Alright, let's go then." Yuna and Lulu encouraged Rikku.

---

The car ride was pure silence, everyone reflecting on Auron, no matter how well they knew him. _"E syo hud ryja ghufh aes yc muhk yc Yunie un Tidus tet, pid -" _"Rikku." Lulu distracted Rikku from her thought. "Rir?" "She said we're going back to her house." Yuna repeated for Lulu since she understood. "Oh." Rikku managed to say, just noticing Tidus and Wakka were gone. "So what happened when I wasn't looking?" Rikku became her normal self again. "You know, with Wakka?" "Nothing." both Lulu and Yuna replied calmly. Rikku crossed her arms and pouted. "Rikku, I know what'll cheer you up." Yuna smiled. "What?" Rikku returned her face to normal and unfolded her arms. "Lulu doesn't have her clothes ready for tomorrow." "We're going shopping!!" Rikku bursted. "Let me get my purse..." Lulu sighed.

---

Lulu came out of the change room, crossed arms and an unamused look on her face. "I'm not wearing this." "At least you came out of the change room this time." Yuna attempted to cheer up her friend. They had gone to three stores so far and everything was too pink, too short, too small or too much like something Dona would wear. "This skirt's too short." Lulu tugged at it. "But the heels and the top aren't too bad. I'll look for something else." she went back in.

It took an hour to perfect the outfit, but it was just right. Lulu admired in the mirror what would not last long: a bubble gum pink long sleeved shirt, a lighter skirt, the white leggings Rikku insisted on and heels a shade of pink several tints lighter than hot pink. "You don't look too bad." Yuna complimented. "Now it's time to work on Rikku." Lulu turned to the girl nervously giggling.

---

Rikku could not believe how much black one store had. All the clothes were pure black and the employees wore nothing but the shade. "Is this where you shop?" Rikku seemed stunned. "Yes." Lulu replied. "I can see why..." Yuna gazed around the room. The three wandered around, finding different items they each liked.

It didn't take Rikku too long to find something decent, it was just getting used to wearing black was the trouble. "You know, this is the first time I ever wore black?" Rikku twirled in the mirror, "And I think it's not _that _bad, but I still like bright colours better." she stopped to look at her friends. "What do you think?" Rikku glanced down to the black tank top, capri, and flip flops. "It looks really good." Yuna grinned. Lulu nodded in agreement.

---

Over in the food court, the three sat together discussing everything imaginable while snacking on ice cream when two familiar friends joined the table. "Hey. Didn't know you were comin', ya?" Wakka licked his ice cream. "Yeah." Tidus joined in. "What's in the bags?" "Clothes for tomorrow." Rikku answered. "What're we doing now?" Yuna slurped her milkshake. "Hang out, ya?" Wakka shrugged. "Who's picking up who tomorrow?" Lulu wanted to be prepared for Monday. "Mmm... I'll take Yuna." Tidus bit his Popsicle. "I'll drive Rikku and Lu, ya?" Wakka switched his gaze between the two nodding girls. "Wake up bright and early." Tidus reminded his female friends. "Let's go play some games or something, I'm bored!" Rikku finished off her slushie.

They went to the arcade for a few quick games. Rikku was sitting in a chair, driving a sports car in second place, and doing a good job at it too while Yuna played another beside her. "Yunie, where are you?" Rikku didn't bother removing her eyes from the screen, because the second she did she'd be in last place. "I just got in first. How are you doing?" Yuna took a swift peek at Rikku's screen. "I'm in first! And... and... and I just won!" Rikku jumped up from her seat and did a very short victory dance. "I won too. Let's see what the others are doing." Yuna got up.

Wakka and Tidus were playing air hockey while Lulu watched, "You don't have much time left." the timer for 5 minutes was down to 2. Tidus scored on Wakka. "That's no fair, ya? Lu was distractin' me." Wakka placed the puck back in the game and hit it to Tidus's goal. Wakka's words made Tidus smirk. "Not like that." Wakka shot the puck quickly into Tidus's goal. Yuna and Rikku approached and looked at the digital score board above the table. "who's winning 6:5?" Yuna enquired. "Me." Wakka scored again, now 7:5.

Tidus took two more shots, making it a tie. The buzzer rang and time was up. "Time to go now." Tidus stated. They walked out together, Tidus and Yuna talking among themselves and Rikku on her cell phone to Brother in Al Bhed, leaving Lulu and Wakka together. "That was a good game." Lulu smiled a hard to see smile. "Thanks, ya?" Wakka bumped hands with Lulu several times before he held hers. "Dra symm. Cuuh. Oy. Poa." Rikku hung up her phone and halted her friends with her words. "I gotta get home now, Lulu." Lulu and Wakka let go of each other, but no one saw. "Let's go than." the five exchanged good byes and left with the group they were going with.

---

That night, Wakka couldn't sleep at all. _"Lu, why you make me feel like this, ya?" _Wakka tossed and turned in bed making groaning noises until he sat up, threw the blanket off, and leaned out in front of his window, staring at the full moon. _"I'll tell you, ya? Tomorrow... when I get too..." _Me marched to his shelf with pictures of him and his friends where one caught his eye. Wakka pulled it off the shelf and closer to his face. It was of that year he first met Tidus. Chappu, Lulu and Wakka were standing up, arm around shoulders and Tidus, Rikku, and Yuna crouched down in front of them, all rosie cheeked and pretty much covered in snow from being on Mt. Gagazet for so long. Kimarhi brought them over for a day on the holiday vacation. The best part was the snow ball fight; Wakka, Tidus and Chappu on one team while Yuna, Lulu and Rikku were on the other. That fight lasted hours, and all Kimahri did was watch and take pictures. _"Tomorrow." _And Wakka laid back in bed, taking two hours to fall asleep.

---

Lulu was sleeping already, having a dream.

_Lulu seemed to be wandering around a dark area, and out of now where, stairs appeared. Cautiously, Lulu took the stairs one step at a time, and it felt like forever. Slowly, heads of hair began to come into view until they were easy to make out. They belonged to her friends. "Hey!" she shouted. They all responded with a wave and a smile. Lulu ran down the stairs, tripped, and was now falling. She grasped the air for something to prevent her from hurting herself, but the stairs had vanished and she was tumbling toward her friends. "Help!" she cried out, and Wakka opened his arms to catch her, but something didn't seem right: he was smiling. In fact, all her friends were smiling. But why? Lulu felt herself land. She had been caught by Wakka and was being held bridal style. "Hey Lu." he grinned._

Lulu's dream faded and awoke._ "What was that all about?" _she thought. _"Must've ate something bad." _and she went back to bed.

---

Wakka awoke to his buzzing alarm clock. With a slight groan he hit the snooze button and pulled the covers above his head. Twenty minutes later the buzzing came back and Wakka reached across to shut it off. "Time to get ready." he threw off the blankets, sat up to get a good stretch and fallowed his daily routine before the day started. After getting dressed, fixing up his hair, washing his face and brushing his teeth he took a quick snack to fill him up. All this was done by 7:00. "Better go pick up Rikku, ya?" Wakka got outside, threw his school supplies in his car, locked the door and was off.

At Rikku's house, Rikku sat on her front porch, her school bag in hand and dressed in black. When Wakka halted in front, Rikku waved joyfully and ran up to his window. "Hey Wakka! We're gonna get Lulu now?" "Ya." Wakka answered as Rikku hopped into the back. "Rikku, you look pretty good in black, ya?" Wakka drove away.

Lulu wasn't outside, so Wakka and Rikku both got out and knocked on the door. "I'm coming." came from a slightly angry voice, and the door opened shortly after. Lulu appeared still in her pj's. "Why aren't you dressed, ya?" Wakka questioned. "I woke up late." Lulu replied as she stepped inside to let her two friends in. "Take a seat, I'll be ready soon." Lulu closed the door after letting them in and before she ran up the stairs. "I'm coming to help!" Rikku called and chased after her. Wakka remained on the main floor. He knew it was best not to interfere with girl problems.

Lulu came back into her room dressed in her pink clothes. "Are you ever going to wear that again?" Rikku smiled, lounging on Lulu's bed. "Most likely not.." Lulu put her pyjamas away. "Oh. I'm doing your make up and hair!" Rikku jumped onto the floor in the blink of an eye when she saw Lulu take out her make up bag. "No, Rikku, really -" but it was too late, Rikku was ready. "Fine. Nothing too wild." she sighed. It was a bit of a challenge, but Rikku pulled it off with only mascara, red lip gloss and blush. "Ta da!" Rikku showed Lulu to the mirror. It wasn't all _that_ bad. Next, Rikku put Lulu's hair into sections and made two low braids. "Thanks Rikku." Lulu managed to smile. "I need a few more minutes." "Okay." Rikku skipped out and down the stairs. "Wakka, she's almost ready, we can get the car going." and out the door she went.

Lulu made her way down the stairs. "You're done now, ya?" Wakka made his way to the bottom. "All done." Lulu promised as she continued down. She was about to stop when her foot landed on the edge of the stairs and fell forward. "Lu!" Wakka hastily moved forward as Lulu fell, grasping for something to hold on to. It all came at once - until Lulu was caught by Wakka, and of all places, her face landed on his, their lips met. It was awkward at first, but not for long. They closed their eyes, kissing lovingly. Wakka caressed Lulu's cheek and Lulu put her hand on Wakka's arm. Rikku walked in suddenly, "What's -" but stopped short when she saw her friends and scurried back out, surprisingly unnoticed. Wakka broke away and drew his eyes away from Lulu, to the floor and back. "Lulu, I gotta tell you somethin', ya?" Lulu felt worried; Wakka never called her Lulu unless he had something important to say. "Lu, I love you, ya?" Wakka turned red. "For a while now, and I had to tell you. I really love you." Lulu let a smile spread across her face. "I love you too Wakka." And she gave him a quick peck.

"Yes! I saw them!" Rikku was on the phone with her cousin. "Really? Did they see you?" Yuna payed close attention. "I don't think so... But I can't believe it!" Yuna could hear the excitement in Rikku's voice. "Give them some space Rikku." Yuna advised. "Oh, they're coming! Gotta go! Don't tell them anything about what I said!" Rikku whispered and hung up. "Who was that?" Wakka asked as he and Lulu both paused once closer to Rikku. "Yuna. She wanted to know when we were going to be there." Rikku replied.

"Who was that?" Tidus watched Yuna shut off her phone. "Rikku. She said she caught Wakka and Lulu kissing." Yuna turned to Tidus who seemed both glad and sad. "What's wrong?" Yuna enquired. "I owe Rikku five gil." Tidus put his hand behind his head and Yuna pulled him closer.

---

At school, the trio arrived to be greeted by Yuna and Tidus. Wakka realized Lulu's hand unnoticed. Tidus nudged Rikku to get her attention and handed her 5 gil, leaving a happy grin on her face. "Why so happy Rikku?" Lulu enquired. "I just got my money." Rikku happily tucked the change away.

The day went by smoothly, other than the odd glances from the passer byers and several teachers regarding the new fashion choices for the three girls. But it didn't matter much. Something wonderful had happened to give them the confidence to carry on the day.

---

At the end of the day, Tidus offered to take Rikku off of Wakka's hands. "You sure?" Wakka raised an eye brow. "Yeah! I mean, you should after -" "Tidus, hurry! Rikku's got to be home before Uncle Cid gets back! Brother needs a whole lot done!" Yuna saved Tidus from spilling out the fact they knew the couple's moment. "I do?" Rikku looked clueless until Yuna elbowed her. "OH ya! Pops is working on something big at home. Let's go! Bye." Rikku sprinted off. "Bye." both Tidus and Yuna waved before catching up with the younger Al Bhed girl, leaving Lulu and Wakka both confused and suspicious.

---

Wakka walked Lulu back to her door. "Today was... different." Lulu began. "Ya. I'll see you tomorrow." Wakka scratched the back of his head nervously and pulled Lulu in gently by her chin for a quick kiss which took longer than expected. Lulu placed her hand behind Wakka's neck and took his free hand with hers. Moments passed without a care in the world. They were interrupted by Wakka's phone. Wakka pulled it out of his pocket and turned it off. "Shouldn't you answer that?" Lulu took a breath. "Nah. I'll do it later, ya?" Wakka shrugged and kissed Lulu once again, his hands around her waist.

---

"It worked! I got voice mail!" Rikku danced around. Yuna and Tidus both wore a well sized grin. "It's official." Tidus put his hands behind his head.

---

As Wakka left Lulu waved and watched him leave. _"I guess Rikku was right; it's better to have some things said, and not left unspoken."_

* * *

Pid fryd fuimt drao drehg? But what would they think?

"E syo hud ryja ghufh aes yc muhk yc Yunie un Tidus tet, pid -" I may not have know him as long as Yunie or Tidus did, but -"

"Rir?" "Huh?"

"Dra symm. Cuuh. Oy. Poa." "The mall. Soon. Ya. Bye."

Once again, Happy Late New Year, and hope to see you soon!

xmoonsx


End file.
